


There's Something Special

by CountessEricka



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Bedtime Stories, Big Sisters, Birth, Cravings, F/M, Grucy, Kissing, Pregnancy, Slightly goes against the ending of DM3, Spies & Secret Agents, Still contains DM3 spoilers, The gender will be a surprise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessEricka/pseuds/CountessEricka
Summary: The one topic that barely sparked in Gru and Lucy's conversations. Babies. With three adorable daughters, having their own baby had never been discussed. Therefore, both decided that neither partner were interested in the idea.However, they were both wrong.Their three daughters were the world. Kids, as we all know are biased in parents' eyes, were a unique topping to their adventurous lives. What's the hold up? With Gru's optimism and Lucy's enthusiasm, any child would be lucky to be born into the world through their eyes.Dedicated to daaaaariaa on tumblr, for sharing such beautiful Grucy baby posts that I couldn't resist making a fanfiction about! Kudos to you!





	1. Nuture

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the actual ending of DM3 was Dru returning to villainy with the Minions. But...the way I've made this fanfic goes away from canon. In my story, Dru is an assistant to Gru and Lucy by being guided by Dru in their ears, so everything goes smoothly without being unaware of attackers. Sorry if this change concerns you, but the character of Dru won't be completely changed.

"Boys, time for bed," Lucy sang. She couldn't help her glee, as her and Gru finally won their jobs back! Striding to her husband, she wrapped her arms around his neck like her anchor. Nothing wouldn't be possible without their enthusiasm towards the job.

"Look at this!" Dru stretched both his arms out, drawing in the couple. One hand resting around Lucy's waist, whilst the other strangled Gru in an attempted hug. "Here we are, the amazing and super awesome trio!"

Lucy chuckled watching her husband struggle to escape his brother's grip. The guy mirrored a large, cuddly bear. Although he attempted to bribe her husband back into villainy, Lucy allowed his charming side take advantage of their friendship. Her life enjoyed changing direction. From beginning as a rookie spy, qualifying into professional martial arts in the process, until the whirlwind of raising three daughters with a loving husband who discovered his twin brother came into play. Lucy couldn't deny that every second caused her to wish for more fun, especially grasping her job back. One of the main aspects that built up her and Gru's relationship. A whirlwind that Lucy never thought she wished for until now.

And that whirlwind continued to grow with another surprise.

Accepting Dru's comforting embrace, much to the annoyance of Gru, Lucy nodded her head and grinned. "Well, it's impossible to not want to team up with Grucy."

A fierce shove separated the trio. Dru cackled at his brother's discomfort, how he crossed his arms and frowned. Yet, after noticing his wife's cheeky grin, Gru returned to Lucy's side and wrapped his palm around her hip. The place that his brother pushed boundaries with. Gru whispered, "I have to admit, I love the name."

The confession caused Lucy to gasp. "I knew it!" Her arms wrapped around his large neck, drawing him close to her frame for a hug that never ceased to release butterflies in her stomach. Only his lips had to touch her forehead, and Lucy melted into his form like putty.

"Aww!" Dru's eyes sparkled, desperate to embrace the endearing couple. But, one glare from his brother warned him to allow their special moment to arise. Instead, with his hands covering his cheeks, he marvelled, "I'm so grateful, being here with my two favourite people in the world!"

 _Two._ A rock collapsed into the pit of her stomach. Lucy understood that Dru was only aware of the presence of two people, whereas she already informed herself a week ago that there wasn't just two other people in the room. "Well," Lucy couldn't help it. Her lips broke into a tremendous smile, "Technically, you're with _three_ other people."

Dru shook her intentional fact to the side. His blue eyes shone with innocence - just like her husband. "Hey, I'm not gonna count myself, you two are the best!"

Maybe revealing her secret would be harder than in her imagination. After all, Gru struggles understanding Lucy's hidden messages. Not just the professional types. "I didn't mean you, even though you belong in our family. I was referring to somebody else."

The brothers peered at each other. Exchanging blank expressions, they turned back to Lucy. "Huh?"

However, like his skin touched scorching fire, Gru reacted unexpectedly. His arm protected his figure, whilst his free hand reached into his pocket. "Has someone broke into our home?!"

"Not that I know about..." Lucy cocked her brow. Now wasn't the time to allow stress to overcome her. Kissing his cheek, Lucy soothed him by changing the subject once again. "This person, just like you guys, is special to me. Hopefully, to you as well."

Once again, Gru and Dru exchanged blank expressions. His brother shrugged his shoulders, leaving Gru dumbstruck. "I still don't understand..."

Lucy giggled at his obliviousness. Of course, some explanation had to lead her husband on the same track. However, other than using words, her hands demonstrated exactly what she had to reveal.

Using her smaller fingers, Lucy grasped his large palm. A gentle stroke soothed his worries. Not another second wasted, for she finally stretched his entire hand, placing it above the blue fabric that covered her toned belly. Soon to be rounder. "Do you understand now?"

"We're...you're...pregnant...?" Gru's voice broke; his wife noticed a tiny sparkle in his eye. At first, Lucy determined that he would freak out. Whilst having three daughters already, who weren't exactly a handful but enough, Gru always seemed weary about handling a baby. Yet, his eyes lingered on her stomach. The special area where their baby would grow. His and her baby. "We're really going to have a little baby...?"

Their eyes never lost contact. Lucy couldn't respond, with the trembling lips struggling to emit words, instead she nodded with a titter. All she controlled was his hand, which continued its movements across her stomach. Her husband's reaction topped the cake.  

"You guys...!" A voice cracked behind them. Gru barely turned before he received a painful slap on his back. He yelped, wishing his brother would just give them privacy. "Not only are you two the best people in the world, but the best _parents_!"

Lucy chuckled, almost forgetting Dru overheard the conversation. His eyes gleamed. Mouth covered from squealing. Instead, his excitement burst within the large bear hug he shared with the couple. Once again, Gru struggled to escape from his suffocating grip; he only wanted affection with his darling wife.

"I love you, Lucy..." Gru whispered, closing the distance between them. Other than useless babbles, he allowed his lips to reveal his feelings.

As for Lucy, words also couldn't exploit her thoughts. Where her husband's hand rested - the soon to be bump - sparked a new beacon inside their life. A baby readied itself to grow. Their baby. She couldn't understand the overwhelming clench in her heart, something that differed from any feeling. Maybe the fact that this baby happened to be special. Lucy never decided to settle down with a biological child during past relationships, yet knowing Gru as the father of her baby...

Her tiny hands blanketed his. A touch that neither thought about disconnecting.


	2. Imperfections

Once again, the wave crashed over the shore. Lucy hoped for a calm morning with her husband, without worrying about her job, but instead faced a fierce battle with the churns in her stomach. Bees swarmed inside her head. Wrapping her fleece tighter around her form, Lucy released her fifth yawn within the hour.

Focus, you're being an amazing mom.

A month flashed past. Carrying Gru's baby topped any other feeling. Introducing their baby to the world; protecting them from society's dangers threatened her time spent like this. Close to her baby. She loved Gru's hand caressing the tiny bump every second of the day - other people suffered difficulty noticing the bump however - but the nausea invading her body caused her to count days. She enjoyed the feeling of pregnancy, no doubt. Yet, spending her mornings forced to endeavour sickness, Lucy wanted nothing more than wrapping herself within blankets; hiding from the violent punches in her stomach.

_6:18am,_ the clock blinked. Her eyes focused from the bathroom to her husband, who snored lightly. She climbed back into their bed. Darn. Tossing and turning, Lucy couldn't assure her weary limbs would receive equal treatment. There wasn't a possible way of resting. Stirring a little and wincing at the pierces through her stomach, Lucy snuggled into her husband's frame. Gru mirrored a great teddy bear - always welcoming for a peaceful cuddle. Her honeybear.

A clutch on his shoulder caused him to awaken. Squinting from the sun's arrival, Gru noticed his wife embracing him. The corner of his lip curved, "Morning, sweetie."

Her hand reached for his, wrapping his entire arm around her form. Gru immediately pulled her close with a tug on her waist. Hearing her groan, "I don't feel well," burned his heart. One out of some downsides in this pregnancy occurred - his wife experiencing unbearable pain. He dreaded moments like this, which many times Lucy already cried in his shoulder, because he couldn't help other than comfort her. Imagining her pain caused him to shiver - if there's one word he'd describe his feelings towards his wife right now, it would be admiration.

"I-Is it serious?" he blurted. Recognising himself as a major worrier, Gru couldn't help considering the worst. This condition sometimes irritated his girls; there wasn't a way he could retort it. What if she became seriously ill? Taking her tiny hand in his, Gru gulped, "We...we could check with Doctor Nefario. I don't want anything happening to you...or our baby."

Lucy wouldn't chuckle at his behaviour if he spoke upcoming truth. The familiar smile soothed his nerves. "Don't worry, hun," she assured, kissing his hand that caressed her cheek, "It's...just morning sickness. A real bummer when you're pregnant."

Her words matched her appearance. A ghost must've invaded her skin: the peachy colour turned as white as a sheet. Her grip on his chest - a touch that warmed his heart - lost its strength with just a limp prod. A struggle it was to connect their eyes, too. She struggled keeping her lids open. Those mesmerising hues of green disappearing.

Wrapping both arms around her waist, Gru kissed her hair and nuzzled his cheek within her soft strands, "I'm here for you, remember that."

His statement exceeded the truth limit - by all means, Gru promised to stay beside her. Till death do them part, right? Managing a chuckle from her aching chest, Lucy sneaked a little kiss from his gleeful lips. "Maybe today, we should tell the girls."

Gru gulped. Only a month they've kept the secret, far more like an eternity. But, were they in a sturdy position to reveal their secret? He hunched his shoulders, "It's still quite early, anything could happen."

"Oh, Gru..." Lucy reacted immediately to his reply, cupping his cheeks. No. They couldn't allow flaws ruining their moment. "Please don't think like that."

The smile he offered seemed forced. Lucy knew her husband. He was a man overflowed with emotions, yet despised revealing them to anyone other than her. However, situations where Gru kept Lucy from reaching a similar stress level as him, he would attempt to stay strong.

Because of this, Lucy offered another sweet kiss. Longer, and full of passion. She made sure his eyes focused on her, before she admitted, "I would never have a baby with somebody I didn't love entirely."

His eyes closed for a moment. A smile returned. Silence. Gru understood her words without a single hint of doubt. His thoughts traced hers. From their married years, Lucy had always been his sunshine. The trail of hope from every dark corner. Love definitely took a dominating grip over kids, as their three girls must've grew sick at seeing the sight of them being affectionate all the time. Lucy was his sunshine. Everything would be okay. They were in this together, knowing that one day their girls would understand that every story required some imperfections.

"I hope she looks just like you," Gru suddenly changed the subject, not daring to ruin the moment with flaws. "Your hair, your eyes, your cute nose..."

At first, Lucy blushed. Until her mind rewinded back to that specific word, _"She?"_ Maybe living in a house full of girls focused his mind to a single gender. Not that Lucy forbid the idea of having a boy, she loved kids no matter who they were. Perhaps another girl would flow with their preferred routine of tea parties, princesses and feminine activities. "Do you think it's a girl?"

"Eh...a house full of girls makes things complicated," Gru shuddered all of a sudden, imagining the day of the birth. Gender ceased to matter; its appearance became less fortunate. He quivered in his shoes, not only because his impatience took control, but noticing if their baby developed his unfortunate features. "Imagine if they had my nose."

Lucy struggled stifling a laugh. Yes. His nose seemed unusual, nevertheless unique. Sometimes, dug into her deep thoughts, Lucy would mistaken his nose for a bird's beak. Not that she couldn't insult her own nose, either. 

"It doesn't matter what our baby will be," Lucy tapped his nose, "All that matters is that they have an amazing father to watch them grow."

Smirking, Gru rolled himself above her form and hugged her tight. "They'll love their beautiful mother the most," he whispered. There wasn't no denial. Seeing his... _their_ baby growing beside Lucy - the love of his life. Having someone who owned a part of himself and a part of Lucy would spread a unique sense of joy around him. He couldn't explain his underlying love at that moment, other than peppering his wife with assertive kisses.

Her giggles were Christmas bells. Only Gru knew her ticklishness, so he found the advantage whenever possible. His lips traced her neck, causing her to squeal and chuckle, "Stop it...!"

He stared down at her, like she was a precious jewel, running his fingers through her vibrant locks. "So, what does my beautiful wife want to eat?"

"Um..." On cue, her stomach rumbled. Multiple choices highlighted in her mind, even though she attempted to force the idea of eating in the trash. "Do we have any watermelon?"

Gru opened his mouth to respond, but his mind turned blank. Watermelon? Wait, she hated watermelon. But, with shimmering eyes and an expectant grin, Lucy seemed certain "I've had this strange dream that I was eating some, so I just kinda feel like it."

"Uh...sure!" Gru shook away his doubts. Of course his wife suffers cravings during pregnancy.

One night, the situation had gotten out of hand. During midnight, after a long and exhausting mission, Lucy had politely asked for five different foods - two of which weren't touched. Events like this bugged him sometimes, as he couldn't understand what she craved the most. Feeling ashamed for getting irritated, Gru always made sure she felt content and not guilty for her unwanted cravings.

Selected days also threw mood swings in her face. Not major. Lucy dropped an her blue mug once, falling after leaping down from the breakfast bar. Never in Gru's life, where he became used to a sea of grins in his house, did he expect his wife to become so distraught. Her sobs tore his heart into pieces. _Failure,_ she repeated. The only word she muttered into his sweater. How many times could he inform her that she was the most courageous woman known on earth? Apart from these tiny imperfections, Gru continued loving her like his Queen.

At least they were climbing up the stairs towards the day they'll meet their baby.


	3. Compassion

Giggles already entered their ears before Gru and Lucy reached the bedroom door. Holding glasses of warm milk for their daughters, the couple pushed the door open to reveal the three crazy girls and an extremely fluffy goat running around with overloaded batteries.

At the sight of her parents, Agnes and Lucky - her adopted goat - leaped from her bed and presented themselves first, “Mom, Dad, guess what?!” Grins were shared within the short pause. She hid two objects behind her back, quite large enough to give away their existence, which were suddenly presented to the two adults who waited for her surprise. “Mr Graham gave me a lollipop for having the most creative invention!”

Agnes lifted her hands to reveal two objects. One dark, moody looking figure; a smiley, red-headed person with a lipstick tube in hand. Lucy chuckled, knowing her lipstick taser signified her existence. Whilst Lucky sprung on the spot, Agnes shuffled her tiny feet, “A cardboard robot couple, and I made them look exactly like you.”

Gru, who had recently been licked in the face by Lucky, shuddered. Robots reminded him about his nightmares, stuck in bubblegum or embarrassing himself in a dance fight, with Balthazar Bratt. That strange sidekick who rolled around with dance music, seemingly pointless other than a stereo. Enough. Those days were defeated. He used his fingertips to hold the two objects, noticing how the details were delicately painted - all between the drawn lines. Gru offered a smile for his little girl, “Wow, honey. They’re amazing!”

Cheeks blazing red, Agnes giggled from the sudden awe withdrawn from her parents. Insecurity overwhelmed her whenever she attempted to impress them. Miss Hattie, the mean orphanage lady, never appreciated her creations. Watching her scold Edith for making a mudpie traumatised her. Yet, seeing her parents admire her winning creation, caused Agnes to shove her hands in her pockets and grin, “They told me make my favourite heroes, and I chose you.”

Cooing, Lucy wrapped her arms around the youngest, squeezing Agnes into her chest gently. Lucky rested at the redhead’s feet, needing a rest after his whirlwind of adventures that day, including saving Agnes in a princess game. But, Lucy focused on her daughter. Just simple words her adorable girl could say, even _I love you mom,_ could make her heart falter. Her little arms clutched her mother’s shoulders, causing Lucy to chuckle. How she adored being a mom.

“So,” Margo, who had recently been challenged to a pillow fight with Edith, sat beside her bed, “How was today being the greatest spies in the world?”

Settling the glasses of milk beside each bed, Gru finally wrapped his arms around Margo and Edith. He pursed his lips and nodded, “Pretty good.”

Lucy added with a smirk, “That villain didn’t stand a chance, he went insane when we messed up his hair.”

“I thought I was fighting that fat blue lady from the mermaid film,” Gru scoffed. Their girls giggled like orchestrated chimes - a sound he never grew tired of hearing.

“Actually,” Lucy raised the expectant subject that nudged the couple all day. How was this rollercoaster going to end? An enjoyable ride or regrettable, there’s only one way to discover which one. “We’ve been talking something more important than work today, and not just about my obsessions with James Bond this time.”

The girls chuckled. A similar force knocked on Gru and Lucy’s heart. Thinking about their daughters’ reactions with bright expectations, but slight shivers due to prospects, finally arrived. “We’ve been thinking about you all day, and how you’re all so special to us.”

Besides the glass of milk, Lucy also held a tiny baby suit in her hands. She revealed the piece of clothing to the girls, after several moments of hesitation. Their eyes focused, brows furrowed, no words followed. Only ten seconds passed until Margo gasped. Her beam shone like the North Star, willing to continue her life knowing what this little suit meant.

“‘ _I love my big sisters_ ’?” Agnes tilted her head. Her tiny hands grasped the clothing, before measuring it against her figure. “Aww, it’s too small for me.”

Innocent little Agnes. “Oh, it’s not for you to wear, sweetheart,” Gru chuckled. Staring between his daughter and his baby’s little suit, he revealed the joy kept from them for three months. “This is for the new addition to our family.”

Time itself seemed to halt. Their youngest daughter’s mind continued to piece the puzzle together, all the information finally connecting. After a moment thinking, causing the piercing in Gru’s stomach to worsen, Agnes’ eyes finally glowed, “You’re having a _baby_?!”

Edith bounced from her seat, struggling to contain her squeal, “I can’t believe it, this is the best thing _ever!_ ” She scrambled towards her bed, grasping for her ninja outfit and katana, “Finally, I can pass on my advanced ninja skills to someone else. I could have a small spy partner to fight crime with!”

Gru’s eyes widened into the size of plates. With a slow movement, he pushed the sharp tip of the katana away from his nose. “Eh…maybe when they’re a little older,” he let out an airy laugh. Behind his emotionless smile hid fear.

Their family revolved around action and adventure. His only, not entirely, downside of their family. Danger. Villains threatening his wife, his daughters, and their new baby with danger lurking on every corner. Yet, they understood the definition of safety. A shield would surround his baby, no matter how violent he’d become with enemies. His family became his soul. Without this lifeline…he wasn’t Gru.

A gentle nudge from his wife shoved him back into reality. Calm down. The couple knew about Edith’s deep desire to become a secret agent, like them. A little grin, always eager to hear a special spy story from her parents every night, impatiently waited for that day to arrive. Now she could train a little sidekick. Awesome!

Margo, similarly, mirrored her younger sister’s reaction. After tapping her rapid fingers on the phone, messaging her best friend the joyful news, she grabbed her mother’s hand with a tight squeeze. “Avery’s just had a little baby sister, we could make them become best friends like us!”

The cloud covering his optimism cleared; Gru’s spirits lifted once he understood his daughters’ joy over another sibling. Maybe because they were all knitted together already. Another sibling could’ve snapped their unique relationship, nevertheless Margo and Edith accepted another best friend.

Something seemed missing, however.

“Agnes?” Lucy peered at her youngest, the one who hadn’t made a peep. “Honey, are you not happy?”

Avoiding eye contact, Agnes twiddled her tiny fingers together. The awkwardness sprung between her fingertips. Silence. Leaning into her Mom, eyes glued to her adorable goat whose head tilted, she mumbled, “I-I’m scared that you’ll forget me.”

“Wait, what?!”

Gru shivered. Lucy froze. Their worst nightmare emerged. No, they wouldn’t forget their daughters. _Ever!_ Neither of them attempted to reply; judging by their pale faces. 

Awkward silence forced Agnes to continue, “I’ve always been the youngest. Does this mean I’m not going to be as important to you anymore?”

Oh…

A ball lodged inside Lucy’s throat. Margo and Edith also restrained their excitement. Agnes’ whole life presented her with sunshine, just by connecting herself with a loving family. Yet, expecting the arrival of another sibling, seemed like rain beginning to pour on the compassion received by her parents. Soon, their love would decrease. Dissolve. Until that love filtered another child, whilst Agnes sat without a warm heart.

That sudden thought gripped Gru by the throat, throwing him towards his daughter. Her shimmering, brown eyes dependant on her father. “Sweetheart, you’re still our baby girl. Don’t ever think we would forget you. Ever.”

Her lip stopped trembling. She knew her Mom and Dad wouldn’t lie. Holding her tiniest finger out, Agnes beamed, “Pinky promise?”

Gru nodded, whispering, “Of course,” Before kissing her forehead and melting into their group hug. He couldn’t ask for a more beautiful family - his girls exceeded exactly what he wished for.

-

Gru turned the metallic dial to the shower, lukewarm drops collapsing onto both their bodies. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Lucy’s. Their favourite hobby besides missions - having a shower together. A secluded place of intimacy; the key place where Lucy conceived. No distractions, so the couple could remember their blissful lives together. This time with their beautiful unborn baby. Without wasting another second, his hands shielded her belly; caressing the surface like handling a delicate butterfly. The bump slowly began to expand, showing evidence of another sign of life.

Lucy’s arms snaked around his soft neck, pulling themselves together. They were inseparable - neither could survive without each other’s warmth. She broke the calming silence, “So, are you still overwhelmed with everything?”

Gru shrugged, “I guess I should admit something,” he caressed the soft skin where their baby lay. “When we got married, I had thoughts about us having our own…”

Ever since the day when Lucy confessed being two weeks pregnant already, Gru became a completely different person. Not in a negative way. His stern face, held every irritating aspect, took a break. Each morning welcomed a beautiful smile on his face, even when stormy days decided to visit. During their few missions, Gru always took the chance to ask if his wife was handling the situation carefully. He held concerns about her fighting, seeing that Lucy always became overwhelmed towards combat, suggesting maybe she took herself down an easy path.

She couldn’t recognise herself without martial arts everyday, yet his reassurance made her feel secure. “Well, I guess fate loves throwing us together, right?”

Her grin became contagious, yet he cocked his. brow. “Lucy…we’re married.”

Giggling, Lucy rolled her eyes and replied, “I know that, silly!” Before she blanketed his hands with her own. Those gentle strokes across her belly, along with millions of water drops sprinkling down her back, Lucy finally closed her eyes and consumed the relaxing moment. “Sometimes I can hardly believe that-”

“Honey, did…did you feel that?!” Gru gasped, shifting his palm across her belly.

Yes, she did! Between the words in her sentence, their baby surprised them with a joyful kick. Their eyes stared expectantly. After exchanging grins and giggles, their baby kicked twice this time, causing the couple to squeal in unison.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Gru knelt down, becoming face to face with his wife’s belly. The bump had swollen a little, enough excuse for him to plant a loving kiss there. “I can’t wait to see you…”

“I think they’ll love martial arts, right?” Lucy winked, only to receive a joyful scoff in return. Her husband might’ve been weary about risking their baby’s life, but he understood their path would be clear from all signs of danger. They would do anything to protect each other. Their daughters. Now, their baby.


	4. Overprotective

You know that wonderful feeling? Those unique seconds, focused on one moment, your heart falls into a canyon. Nothing springs into your mind, apart from that moment. This welcoming tune increases in your chest and stomach. Maybe a sickness, too deep in thought, as your throat urges to release a carefree scream. Blithe. The scream implying your anticipation. A feeling you’ll only receive at _that_ moment.

Gru and Lucy understand this feeling, whether they’re blasted with adventurous missions or their mercurial love. Until Lucy stared at her enlarged belly, realising her days on enjoyable missions would temporarily halt.

This wasn’t a flaw of pregnancy. No. Blaming her unborn child for restricting dangerous activities wasn’t fair, as their welfare controlled her thoughts. Gru’s mostly, if you’re wondering.

“I really think you should still be at home,” Gru whispered. He glanced at her stomach also, which become roomier for their baby as the months flew past. Six months now. Something about how her agile body holding a special human being - their child - filled his heart with butterflies. Lucy suited anything, including her endearing baby bump. Another reason to even compliment her every morning.

The silence kept away unwanted intruders; an advantage in Gru’s case. Lucy wished to find the villains and beat them to a pulp. That bump faced potential danger with her courage, not that it was entirely bad. Gru’s mind screamed horrible situations into his ears and negative thoughts and how his wife could be injured or worse…

Calm.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Lucy replied, resting her palm on his shoulder. Little actions soothed his nerves, noticing how his rapid breathing stopped sprinting and took a steadier pace. “I’ll be known as the most badass mother anyone in the world!”

So, for their last mission for a few months, Lucy cherished every single moment.

Their mission: disable eight bombs planned to demolish the countryside. If the city became overloaded from the lack of shelter, these men had their lucky chance wiping out the enormous population. Their name? Operation Clear Dust. Seems odd, yes. However, when you picture an isolated city, dust becomes your only companion. But nobody was a match for Gru and Lucy.

“Oh my gosh, Grucy,” Dru’s voice squealed over their earpieces, “I’ve got news.”

Unless…interruptions caught their attention.

Gru rolled his eyes. He remembered the day Lucy encouraged him to act kinder towards his brother. Hopefully, after giving him the opportunity to assist their missions, they would get along better. “What is it?”

Dru munched on another cookie, his chewing loud enough in their ears, “Your town’s cookies are the _best!_ ”

Sometimes, he seemed as useful as a chocolate teapot.

Hearing the crack of his knuckles made Lucy chuckle. How the littlest actions irritated her husband, glancing at his infuriated face and clenched fists. He murmured, “When I get back there, I’m going to rip all his hair out.”

“I can hear you.” Dru replied. He scanned both cameras in Gru and Lucy’s earpieces, attempting to be useful. Behind the walls surrounding them, smudges appeared. Heat detectors. His heart slammed, increasing the control of his breathing. They were trapped. Oh no, they had to escape! His trembling fingers grabbed the microphone, shouting, “Wait, I’ve got real news-”

“We’re going offline.” Gru stated. Ripping the device from his ear, as well as Lucy who protested at first, he continued to search the warehouse for the missiles. His brother was only cut off by one word in his sentence. Probably some irritating update on different flavoured cookies - absolute child.

Before scanning the room with X-Ray goggles, Lucy’s grasped his scarf all of a sudden. The couple froze. Her finger rose to her lips. Silence followed, only a few seconds, until she punched her palm thrice with a clenched fist. 

Spy signals: _They’re here._

Gru finally understood, as her message was supported with several clicks and whirrs from various weapons. Doors creaked. Footsteps echoed. Freeze Ray in one hand, the other clutching Lucy’s waist, he adjusted his sight to multiple pairs of eyes aiming at the couple.

His mind hollowed. Nothing. Until his entire life flashed before his eyes: Margo, doodling flowers with a big grin. Edith, practising her karate moves with laughs brighter than life. Agnes, hosting tea parties with an infinite amount of teddies. Lucy, her beautiful eyes and motivating words. His unborn baby…

Their breathing synchronised. Heavy. Rapid. Yes, Lucy should’ve stayed at home. Otherwise, comforted by the safety of their home, she wouldn’t be confined by danger.

A voice blared, “You’re busted, now.”

Weapons were drawn from jackets. Freeze Ray and Flamethrower already at ease. Whilst his hand gripped Lucy tighter, Gru counted how many criminals they had to escape. _Eight._ The man who yelled - noticeably the leader - stepped closer to the couple. He could almost hear Lucy scoff inside her mind. Intimidating groups couldn’t scare them - they defeated much worse.

However, his wife sprung forward with the barrel of her weapon poking the leader’s forehead. “Get back!”

Silence. Lucy peered at the villains who paused all of a sudden, sharing saucer eyes and gapes. Until, when Gru attempted to pull Lucy back by his side, the entire room burst with a roar of laughter. The sound pierced their ears. Clutching his side, the leader snickered, “Oh no, I’m going to pee my pants.”

At first, Lucy trembled. Their laughter haunted her courageous intentions, compared to the cries that other villains released when she threatened them. But not this group: they _mocked_ her. Unfortunately, her hormones spiked the corners of her eyes, the one reaction Lucy detested. Crying. No. Don’t give in. Being pregnant couldn’t prevent her body from teaching these idiots a lesson.

She took a steady breath, “Discriminating a pregnant girl, _seriously?_ ” Without focusing her aim, Lucy pointed her flamethrower towards a sturdy-looking man, pulling the trigger with no regrets. The flames lobbed through the air, landing on the man’s face with a sharp smack.

“ _Aah!_ It’s burning me!” he screamed, whacking his unkempt hair that now held flames. Clenching his fists, he dived straight for Lucy with a dagger in palm. She leaped to the side and gasped, clutching her belly. He aimed for her baby.

Gru witnessed this action, however. Adrenaline kicked into his blood. _Oh no._ That wasn’t a positive sign. He couldn’t fight his own mind. Those forces. Without hesitation, he drove his fist into the man’s jaw, knocking him onto the solid concrete. Gru’s palms shook, not from the chill but the fury, as he growled, “Don’t you _dare_ touch my wife!”

Gushes of pain rushed in Gru’s fists. That couldn’t stop his unbearable anger. How dare he attempt to harm his wife, and his baby?! His fists repeatedly punched the man’s face, or diving into his chest to knock the air out of him.

“Gru, wait!” Her palms shook, like leaves struggling in fierce weather. She couldn’t stand watching her husband transform into a killer. Not for this. Her hands grasped his arms, tugging him away from the injured man. “Gru, _stop!_ You’re going to kill him!”

His hands…blood painted them. Eyes flickered from his palms to his wife. Oh no. Her shoulders quaked, after witnessing another hidden side of her husband. A side she wanted to forget. They stared, yet the familiar emerald gleam disappeared. Mumbling her name, Gru stepped closer to Lucy, but caused her to stumble backwards. Further away from him. Noticing her widened eyes and wrapping her arms around her body, Gru realised what she wanted.

Lucy didn’t want to be near him.

-

After sharing goodnight kisses to their girls, Gru led Lucy down to the lab. She obviously questioned him, but no response left her weary. Covering her eyes with his scarf supported her statement. Her mind recalled those moments during the mission; she thought somebody else injured that man, not her husband. Would he notice her shivering? Whilst temporarily blinded, Lucy felt Gru’s hand guiding her through multiple hallways.

What was he planning?

Before Lucy could grow suspicious, they stopped. Gru’s footsteps ran away from her, before returning to her side. Finally, the fabric unravelled from her head. Her husband’s voice jumped in, “Surprise!”

Lucy forgot her doubts. Because, what stood before her happened to become the greatest sight she ever witnessed since their wedding day.

One corner had been secluded; painted daffodil yellow with specks of white. A fluffy blue carpet led the parents through the room. Hundreds or thousands of cuddly teddies leant against a white crib, waiting to be used by their baby. Once she stepped into the room, Lucy noticed a small mobile hanging above the crib, including miniature pictures of the family - Gru, Lucy, the girls, and a few hearts. A sign flashed above the scenery, labelling _Grucy’s baby._

“Gru…” Lucy clutched her heart. Just staring at an army of toys scattering the floor, baby suits hanging on a rocking chair, and even the welcoming cradle where their baby would lay. She beamed through her tears, “This is beautiful…”

“The girls helped me make this,” Gru shrugged. His hands entwined behind his back, avoiding her endearing expression. Whenever she beamed, a stupid grin would appear and his cheeks glowed to the colour of shiny tomatoes. “I would’ve loved to make this with you, I do have some ideas I could invent with-”

Gru yelped all of a sudden, as Lucy squeezed his large form in a swift hug. At first, he stared like a statue, but embraced his wife knowing that his achievement and hard work paid off. She interrupted him, “I love it…I couldn’t ask for anything better…”

“Sweetie, this is our baby,” he noticed how cold her hands became. At least there was an excuse to take her hand, stroke his thumb across her palm. “We don’t need to ask to give them the world.”

“Of course, I knew that.”

That was all Lucy ever wanted. To give their daughters and unborn baby a future that everyone dreamed about.

Gru released a nervous laugh, pulling his itchy sweater collar. Her face lit an infinite amount of stars. Then, something inside him, a lamp of reassurance, lost power. Something flashed before his eyes.

That man he almost killed.

His mind grasped his villainous side once again, shoving his fury towards someone who threatened Lucy. If he didn’t, they both knew who would be injured instead. Glancing at his hands, Gru shivered whilst noticing specks of blood staining them. Except, there was no blood. He hallucinated. The sheer thought of murdering a man poked his fear, but why was he so afraid?

His hand moved up to her cheek, making sure Lucy listened to every word he said, “Do you see me as a monster?”

Lucy paused. Her eyebrows knitted together, “Wh-What?!”

“I didn’t listen to you when I was hurting that guy,” he admitted. That moment flew into his mind, just as he remembered his wife’s words brushed over him. He ignored her. All for the benefit of protecting his family. But, finally realising, Gru knew he frightened her instead. “Your face…you were frightened of me.”

Once he attempted to disconnect their gazes, Lucy clutched his cheeks and shook her head, “No, no, don’t say that,” How could she fear her husband? Never in their life has he dared harming her. Everyone knew that Gru would rather slice his own two hands than injure his wife. “I’d never be afraid of you, no matter what you do. Yes, we’re both agents who kick ass when we see each other get hurt, but that’ll never change the way I look at you in the morning.”

Gru sighed, resting his palm on her belly. He wished he believed her. Yet, that little bug inside him repeated over and over, _Monster._ Knowing he couldn’t shake off these feelings alone, he gulped, “I don’t want our baby to see me as…a monster.”

Halfway through his sentence, Lucy swore Gru’s voice broke. Oh no…she couldn’t handle her husband breaking down. That’s his enclosed side that crept out of its cave from time to time. Poking his anxiety when it came to their baby, Lucy couldn’t accept. So, she caressed his cheek gently - an action that always soothed his nerves, “We don’t see you as a monster, honeybear. We see you as Gru. The best father and husband. Why do you think I jumped out of that plane?”

Lucy was right; he knew it. The girls wouldn’t be safe and sound in their unique beds right now, slumbering away until another eventful day. Neither would Lucy, the woman who slept by his side, betray him for his traumatising past. They admired him. His beautiful family wouldn’t exist if he never gave up his villainous intentions. Nothing would be perfect otherwise.

Straight away, knowing her touch was his remedy, she grasped his scarf and closed the distance between them. He kissed her with equal passion. Two comets colliding, forming one strong asteroid built from their fears. Hips were clasped by his warm palms; lips owned by his only, as he gently broke away before placing another on her cheek.

Noticing a work bench beside the couple, Gru snatched a grip on Lucy’s thighs and lifted her onto the desk. One hand caressing her leg, he shifted the other around her hip and pulled her closer to him. They could’ve continued into the night. When Gru pushed further, shoving his hand further up her dress, that triggered - once again - an interruption.

“I appreciate your affection, I really do,” A voice echoed. Gru and Lucy snapped their sights to the intruder, only to find an awkward Dr Nefario stood there. Fortunately, they freed him from the carbonite he accidentally trapped himself in during a weapons test. Hands behind his back, aware of the situation before him. “But please, no intimacy on my work desk, Gru.”


	5. Lullaby

Gru rewound this situation. Trapped between a fortress of fluffy pillows and toys, ready to read another fairytale. His family surrounded him: Edith snuggled into his side, Lucy resting her head on his shoulder, whilst Margo knelt on several blankets next to her mother. Little Agnes? Beaming at Lucy’s growing belly, hugging her expected sibling. She adored that bump; they held zero worry about complicated relationships.

“Beauty and the Beast?” Gru declared the title, furrowing his brow. During his youth, learning about princesses and superheroes, Gru hardly recognised the story.

Seeing that his girls adored their princess stories, he didn’t want to disappoint them with his futile knowledge. All their eyes dazzled from tiny lights hanging from the ceiling, or the calming lava lamps, eagerly expecting the best told story in the world.

Don’t let them down, Gru.

Clearing his throat, he turned to the first page and began,

_“Once upon a time, an Enchantress turned a handsome prince into a terrible beast. He was told, that if he never found his true love, he would remain a beast forever.”_

A lightbulb flashed inside his head. Snickering, Gru rushed out of the room with a bizarre idea, leaving the four girls exchanging shrugs. Besides his obliviousness, he always knew how to lighten up their bedtime stories. Costumes.

Just as Lucy rose from her seat, her husband’s absence concerning her, he finally returned to the bedroom. She chuckled, “Oh my gosh,” stealing the attention of the girls. Their adorable laughs were the most beautiful sound.

Gru leaped into the girls’ bedroom. He must’ve threw a bushy brown wig on his head, attempting to appear like the Beast. He snuck towards Edith, raising his palms and made an amusing, “Grr!”

Shrieking in unision, the girls giggled and pointed at the unusual, curly wig unkempt on Gru’s bald head. Every story required his acting skill. No matter how pathetic he felt looking like a deformed bear, their beautiful laughter squeezed his heart. Without this, a house full of girls who adored him for who he was, Gru couldn’t seek a brighter future. How many times had he confessed his love towards them? Countless times.

Lucy only needed to hand him the book with a sweet peck on the cheek. His cheeks blazed, losing character. These little gestures poked his timidity, even if she’s his wife. Rubbing his nape, Gru paid attention to the story once again,

_“After a troublesome encounter, a beautiful woman named Belle promised to remain in the castle that the Beast lived in.”_

A glimpse at Lucy said it all. Offering a cheesy grin, Gru grasped her hand and bowed, trying not to lose balance. Maybe a small trip over Agnes’ stuffed toy wasn’t an appearance Prince Charming would make. Nevertheless, Lucy accepted his assistance, struggling to hoist herself up with a heavy belly. She rolled her shoulders. Time to get into character.

Here they were. Their three grinning daughters, waiting for the performance’s continuation. Even a few abrupt kicks from their baby encouraged them. They couldn’t disappoint them, no matter what foolish actions they performed. Wrapping an arm around Lucy’s waist, Gru resumed loud and clear,

_“She was also quite surprised with his unusual talking…companions.”_

Gru spotted Dave and Jerry, his two loyal Minions, waddling into the bedroom. They already prepared their characters. On each hand and atop his head, Dave wore candelabras, presenting himself as Lumiere, whilst Jerry’s goggles carried black paint specked on the edges. Tiny numbers and arrows to mirror the clock, Cogsworth. Snickering to each other, Dave and Jerry rushed up to Lucy and blew kisses, “Bella, mi bonita!”

Kissing her palm made Lucy chuckle, but Gru shot them a glare that frightened them away from her. Grabbing her hand, Gru continued,

_“One night, Belle had fell into trouble. So, with all the love the Beast had remaining in his heart, he rescued Belle. This caused her to see his good side, and happily accepted his offer to dance with him.”_

The couple blushed brighter than two roses. Dancing. Something they enjoyed, but rarely in front of a audience. Not since their wedding. However, Dave and Jerry already retrieved a guitar from the mountain of toys, Gru and Lucy realised their daughters counted on them. So they began dancing. Synchronised to the smooth rhythm. The girls giggled with every step as Lucy spun in delicate circles, her night gown billowing. Never had Gru beamed brighter than a joyful schoolboy. These movements mirrored their first dance: the pressure of a steady hand on her back and the two beautiful blue eyes becoming lost in hers.

Voice brushing her husband’s ear, Lucy admitted, “You’re still a great dancer you know, don’t tell me otherwise.”

Peering at each other, the girls realised that their parents became indulged in the moment. Margo reached for the abandoned book, adjusted her glasses and read,

_“The Beast realised he already fell in love with her, as much as Belle had fell in love with him. And only a kiss from Belle transformed the Beast to his original form. The man who revealed greatness inside his heart for everyone, including Belle.”_

Lucy thought that after all the years admiring Gru - watching his news reports, discovering his incredible heists, heart racing when seeing his cunning smile - that she would know all there was to know about his lips. What it was like to marry an ex-villain. What it was like to kiss a man so special; who gave up the moon for three orphans, who saved a clumsy rookie agent because he loved her with all the warmth inside his heart.

Two warm hands grasped her hips, desperate for the sweet taste of her lips. Noticing this, Lucy closed the tiny gap between them. She didn’t rush. Maybe Gru wasn’t the romantic sort before. Never had he realised, after the childhood incident on the schoolyard, that he’d marry a woman more beautiful than the galaxy. A woman with a laugh more satisfying than his favourite song. Someone who he hugged tight every night, and wouldn’t let go.

“Aww!” Margo and Agnes cooed. Their parents’ endearing affection wasn’t gross view, unlike Edith’s response to romance with a shivering, “Eww!”

Rolling his eyes, Gru clapped his hands and announced, “Okay, school night. Let’s not repeat last week.”

“C'mon, you were awesome as the crab!” Edith chucked, remembering the unforgettable story of the Little Mermaid. Gru’s singing voice might’ve been surprisingly amazing, but nothing beat the sight of her father running sideways and face planting the wall. Everyone laughed hard enough, nobody went to sleep that night without an aching gut.

Groaning, Gru pinched the bridge of his nose. The embarrassment haunted him. “I’m never doing that again.” No wonder his school never chose him for Nativity plays.

Goodnight kisses were shared. Margo and Edith half-asleep, retreating to their beds, yet Agnes didn’t show a hint of tiredness. Lucy tucked her in, giving her little girl a hug. Agnes wrapped her arms around Lucy’s belly, nuzzling her cheek into her nightdress and whispering, “Night, night, baby. I love you so much!”

Lucy choked back a sob as the couple left the room. There wasn’t enough words to express how much she loved her family, nothing seemed gleeful without a husband and three ecstatic daughters in her life. Her head swam, drenched by multiple conclusions to this day.

Gru knelt down. She knew what he was doing. Only his hands caressing her belly caused their baby to become alert. A few kicks inside his hand made them chuckle together, also realising how short the wait became. One month. Soon, Gru and Lucy wouldn’t experience a kick every morning, but the sight of a beautiful newborn. A part of her, and a part of him.

Hiking up her nightdress, Gru brandished her gorgeous belly. How his wife never complained about the size, instead she cuddled it everyday and even caught her whispering to it. Kissing her soft skin, he knew that Lucy had the capability as a great mother. Their three daughters adored her. He adored her.

“You should read more fairytale books than those _First-Time Parenting_ garbage,” Gru advised. Lucy knew how to be the best mother without that so-called literature giving her wrong instructions. 

Lucy frowned, “They help me understand the basics!”

“They make me want to puke.”

“Well, we need to be prepared for next month, right?” A little _yay_ followed after her sentence.

His heart dropped. Only one month. That’s all he needed to wait until their baby would join their family. Gru wouldn’t be hugging his wife’s belly, he’d be hugging a tiny baby. A baby that was him and Lucy combined. He gasped, “That’s…so close…”

Gru fell silent. Deep in thought. Lifting his chin, Lucy cooed, “Oh honey, are you gonna cry?”

“What, me?” Gru scoffed, kissing her belly again. “No, of course not.”

There must’ve been something different about this night. About the story Agnes chose, and how Gru attempted to read the best story his girls would ever hear. How Lucy offered him that look - her eyes dazzled every time he made a goofy action, and her lips couldn’t stray away from his any longer. His mind processed it: this was the story of his life. Beginning as a lonely monster, who became overwhelmed with the attention of three endearing girls and an optimistic wife. The story that marked the best sleep he had in ages.

This was _their_ lullaby.


	6. Especial

This was it.

Nine months waiting.

Their baby was finally arriving.

Labour mirrored suffering in prison: watching his wife endure the pain, knowing he couldn’t aid her. She didn’t overreact. Lucy, the bravest woman he knew, kept calm through contractions until the anticipated moment. Despite labour shoving agony upon her, surprisingly Gru’s entire body trembled more than Lucy’s. One month seemed like an eternity, yet here they were.

Lucy lay in her hospital bed, inhaling and exhaling through contractions without fuss. Sometimes Gru would stare at his wife, struck with awe. How brave she was, going through nine months of sickness and aches, until the last day she’d be giving birth to their baby. Incredible. He knew how birth worked - there wasn’t a single moment without terror, as he knew how fragile her body was.

How could she do it?

“Honey, you’re shaking,” Lucy whispered. Her ears couldn’t handle loud noises, which wasn’t exactly normal. Dismissing this, she focused on her quivering husband. They become the definition of nervous wreck. No need to panic, she reassured herself whilst wiping her forehead with clammy hands.

Thoughts drowned her husband. His eyes became clogged, realising he’d be holding his baby soon. Yet, Gru didn’t want these horrors flashing in his mind. Things that could potentially go wrong. His wife’s voice attempted to catch his attention, but unfortunately became uneasy echoes.

Until he swallowed the lump in his throat, Gru heard her and replied, “I-I’m, what?” Raising his hand, he noticed the problem. _Shaking? Him? Felonius Gru? No._ Not that he totally wasn’t dreading the worst, seeing that nine months have been brewing his anxiety to the brim, so no need to make his wife panic now. “I’m okay, just worried about you. These hospitals, I…I never liked them.”

Oh…he really was frightened.

Her hand felt limp, odd enough, but she reached and touched his palm. “It’s nothing we can’t handle,” she offered a cheeky grin. Seeing him mirror her expression - only a tiny smile - gave Lucy flutters in her stomach.

Except…that flutter lingered. No matter how many times she waited for the weight to go away, the intensity grew bigger. Something wasn’t right.

Lucy’s eyesight blurred, but not because her hormones were forcing her to throw up. This wasn’t normal. Her surroundings appeared static; sounded static. Consciousness dived, like leaping from an airplane thousands of feet above the land.

“Gru…? Gru, help,” she couldn’t hear her voice. She couldn’t even find strength to raise her voice. What was happening?! A furious drumbeat pounded inside her ears, echoing, drowning her cries. After her husband noticed, snapping his head and mouthing her name, every feeling in her body drained until everything dissolved into black.

Collapsing from his chair, Gru gasped, “Hey, Lucy…!”

He clasped her hand, which wasn’t as strong as earlier. Something happened. A spark inside his stomach. Like an electrified plug splashed with water. Gru’s breathing became shallow, as he nudged Lucy many times, hoping his wife would awaken. “No, no, no…please, _Lucy_ …”

This wasn’t supposed to happen! Why wouldn’t Lucy answer him?!

Gru struggled to breathe, which wasn’t useful as he screamed for help. There wasn’t a way to connect with Lucy - she wouldn’t open her eyes or respond to him. A thousand thoughts launched inside his mind. He remembered the moments with Lucy, reading those Birth books and what to watch out for.

They both understood, unwillingly, mothers could die whilst giving birth.

The last thing he heard was his own voice, yelling for help. His own heartbeat dragged out reality’s sound. Everything spiralled. No…don’t throw up. You can’t. Stay strong for Lucy. Stay strong for your daughters. Stay strong for your baby.

Two nurses sprinted into the room, noticing Gru kneeling on the floor. Kissing her hand, he  repeated over and over, “I-I love you… _please,_ Lucy…”

He despised hospitals. Blood boiled even hearing that word. Nothing travelled down a safe lane whilst you’re trapped in a stuffy room with one cold bed and a beeping machine screeching death’s arrival. Sweat constantly stuck to his skin, like irritable paint reminding you about your own painting in front of your eyes. This however, wasn’t a joyful painting. Gru clenched his eyes shut, hoping beyond that this was just a nightmare. That’d he would wake up after the birth, cuddling his wife and his baby.

Please…let her be okay.

But, a tiny whisper caused Gru to regain his focus. “Maybe that’s why my school gave me the nickname, Klutz…”

His wife released a wheezy laugh. Yes, the sound wasn’t reassuring, but Gru found his reason to relax. She was alive. Nothing would steal her from him again. Letting out a similar chuckle, easing away her concerned frown, Gru stroked her hair and kissed her cheek, “I’m not leaving you, Lucy.”

Lucy grasped Gru’s palm, squeezing tight. One of her unique ways of expressing _I love you._

-

Lucy’s water broke not even five minutes afterward. He bit back threats when they asked him to leave the room halfway through, due to his anxiousness, but Gru remained calm. Acting like a maniac in front of Lucy, once again, wasn’t a positive attitude towards their baby’s arrival. Instead, he followed their instructions and waited for a sign.

The one question flashed in his mind: Was Lucy okay?

Everything shook. His palms. His knees. His mind. Maybe an earthquake was the cause, Gru questioned as he dug his face into his sweaty palms. After leaving the room, he sat alone wondering if Lucy was coping without him. He wasn’t some sort of control freak, his overwhelming affection for his family of girls gave him a purpose. To protect them from danger, after previous enemies harmed them.

Moving along different thoughts, Gru examined his sore hand. It pulsed from her strangling grip throughout the birth, but he didn’t give up. Not for Lucy. However, being asked to leave the room was witnessing the world’s end outside their own window. Lucy pleaded that he could stay. Her cries ripped his heart, but they couldn’t ignore a sensible request. Not for their baby.

Minutes. Hours. Days. Years. _How long was he forced to wait?_

“Mr Gru?” The expected voice finally murmured from the door, gesturing for him to enter, “You can come in.”

_Finally!_

Like a bullet fired from a gun, Gru rose from his seat faster than light. He stumbled to the door. _Breathe._ A few seconds passed before he peeked through the gap, his limbs trembling, but focused his sight on the redhead laying in the bed with a tiny bundle in her arms. Hearing Lucy mumble a few words made him freeze.

She’s soothing their baby.

Finding courage to travel across the room, Gru observed the scene before him. Lucy connected their eyes, offering him an endearing beam. A tear fell from her glistening eyes. Oh no. He couldn’t see his wife crying. That only increased the sharpness in the corner of his eye. Many words attempted to break free from his throat, but a lump blocked them. Don’t cry.

However, after the first glance at his baby, Gru couldn’t force the waterfall back.

His beautiful, fourth daughter.

“Hey, daddy’s here,” Lucy whispered to the little girl. Words that made Gru collapse on the bed next to Lucy, leaving enough space for her to relax. Stroking their baby’s cheek, Lucy giggled as the baby gripped her finger with surprising strength. 

“She’s so cute!” Lucy squealed. Her sudden voice made the baby jerk, but Gru and Lucy finally met her gorgeous little eyes once she blinked several times.

They stared at each other, before Lucy shifted the bundle towards Gru. His breath caught. It was happening. Holding this bundle of joy that belonged to them. Palms quivering, he stretched his arms out, allowing Lucy to place their baby comfortably in his support. The baby whimpered from sudden movement, shifting her head slightly to find her mother.

“Hi…” Gru whispered, easing his fingers through her jet black hair. Hopefully she won’t lose all of hers. He didn’t expect a reply, but faltered once his daughter stared at him. Beautiful, diamond eyes. He knew that’s how babies eyes began before their true eye coloured formed, nevertheless…Gru thought he was staring into a beautiful, unique galaxy that he and his wife created together.

A little curved nose lined her face, just like Lucy. Freckles played dot-to-dot across her cheeks. Smiling never seemed normal to him, apart from in the presence of his family. Yet, after the sudden eye contact between him and his little girl, somehow his cheeks ached.

Lucy’s hand appeared in the corner of his eye, reaching for his cheek and stroking away a tear with her thumb. This wasn’t a common emotion. Gru never cried. How was she supposed to stay tough when her husband broke into a tear fountain?

“She really likes you,” Gru attempted distracting himself from tears, watching their daughter attempt to find her mother. Eyes half-lidded, avoiding the piercing light, searching for Lucy with little strength.

“Well, this wouldn’t be real without you,” Lucy chuckled from nervousness. They were parents together; they knew how to handle kids. Babies? She hoped their calmness would keep their parenting level levelling to a stroll in the park.

They wouldn’t have to panic. Knowing their daughters admired everything they did, Gru and Lucy worked better together than with anyone else. After all, they didn’t name themselves _Grucy_ for no reason.

Rocking their baby back into a slumber, Gru gave into his weakness. Tears fell. His smile remained, but he couldn’t hold back. With his daughter in one arm, he wrapped the other around Lucy and hugged her tighter than ever. Through sobs, Gru repeated, “I love you…!”

Jerking at the sudden contact, after the birth pierced her stomach, Lucy snuggled into her husband and replied, “I know. I love you, too.”

For the rest of the day, Gru and Lucy waited for the rest of the family to arrive. They shared kisses, cuddles, and name options. But most importantly, their gazes lingered between each other and their beautiful daughter.

And their beautiful baby girl was named Nicole.


	7. Family

Lucy sighed after one of the best night’s sleep in her life. Sure, she’d been in a slumber for five hours, but her bones pleaded a rest after the birth. Unlike her quirky limbs eager for action, today she needed a break. Maybe giving birth wasn’t as easy as Lucy expected. Yet, watching her baby girl snoozing like villainy never existed, she realised birth brought such a special gift. How were they blessed with such a quiet and beautiful baby?

Peering left and right, Lucy noticed her husband’s absence. A small piece of paper and steaming mug of cocoa sat on the cabinet beside her:

_Just going to get the girls, Margo won’t stop texting me asking when they can see you and the baby. Be back soon, love you honey._

Reading the final word, Lucy overheard footsteps and giggles cue behind the door. She chuckled with them. Everyone couldn’t switch their minds away from their baby during his week, so she readied herself with excitement overload.

Gru opened the door carefully, avoiding sudden creaks that could frighten their baby. Behind him stood Dru, Marlena, and Dr Nefario. Agnes sat on her father’s shoulders, Edith held her uncle’s hand and Margo stood beside her grandmother. Lucy couldn’t force back tears…this was her family.

Dru barged past his brother, bouncing on the spot, “Surprise!” he whispered in a jovial voice. Two balloons, one reading _girl?_ and the other labelled _boy,_ quivered in his palms. He couldn’t help it, who wouldn’t be excited meeting their newborn niece?! Dru squeaked, “So…?”

Lucy pinched the corner of Nicole’s blanket, revealing her sleepy face, “You’ve got four beautiful nieces now.”

Before Dru could become invaded with happiness, he interrupted himself, “Wait one second,” before sprinting out the room. Gru blinked, glancing at his wife who shrugged with a smile. A few seconds later he returned with the _girl_ balloon, wheezing, “I gave the…other one to…to someone with…”

Whilst Lucy adored his sense of kindness, Gru shook his head and scolded, “How many times do we need to say, you can’t just barge into people’s rooms without permission?”

Yes, his brother mastered invading personal space. He shuddered remembering the times he and Lucy wanted several intimate moments together, however Dru interrupted them right before they finished.

Ignoring his brother, Dru’s eyes gleamed as bright as the first second he met the three girls. He choked from the lump in his threat, rushing to Lucy’s side and hugging her tight. They giggled in unison. Why was he blessed with such a wonderful family? Gru and Lucy loved their daughters; anybody would be blessed to have them as parents. Wiping a tear from his cheek, Dru grinned at Lucy once he glanced his new niece, “Oh…she’s adorable!”

Sometimes, his brother balanced on the rocky rope of his nerves. Today was an exception. Gru agreed with him, “She’s just as beautiful as her mother.”

Snickering, Dru pointed out, “Well, it’d be a shock if she stole most of your looks, brother.”

Gru inhaled, “Dru?”

“Yep?”

“Get a girlfriend, if you can.”

Dru crossed his arms, frowning, “Rude.”

After deciding Dru was quite incapable of holding Nicole - mainly due to his overexcitement and trembling hands - Agnes shuffled towards her mother and twiddled her fingers. Her little sister rested there. “Mom, could I hold her…?”

Her eyes - bulging at the sight of her little sister - seemed enough for Lucy to accept. She stroked her hair, “You don’t have to ask me, sweetheart.”

Grinning wider than discovering presents at Christmas, Agnes clambered onto Lucy’s hospital bed. Her arms and legs shot out straight, quivering a little. Until Lucy placed her baby sister comfortably into her arms, Agnes’ heart raced. She ignored that, however, knowing her top priority at this moment. “Hello, Nicole…”

A peculiar voice made the baby open her eyes. Maintaining eye contact caused a swirl inside Agnes’ stomach, because she knew her baby sister loved her. Lucy’s hand nudged her palm gently, “Here, she likes holding your hand.”

Agnes observed Nicole gripping Lucy’s finger, tugging and nibbling to ensure this was her mother. Giggling, she poked her finger in Nicole’s palm, which she took with surprising strength. Nothing wasn’t about to ruin this perfect moment. Just Agnes and her three sisters, circling around each other like ducklings.

She kicked her feet together, “I’m going to be the best big sister to you, we’re going to play tea parties with Lucky and play princesses every day!”

Edith tutted, “But Agnes, I wanted to teach her to be a spy!”

“You guys can do both,” Margo interrupted. Yet, she left her stern voice behind, as she wrapped her arms around her younger sisters and hugged them tight. “She’s gonna be with us all the time, and we have to make her strong _together_.”

Time was her enemy. Like watching two beautiful flowers grow, Edith and Agnes already balanced on the route to growing up. Back at the orphanage, compared to her family now, they were two fragile girls desperate for a carer. Margo was only 7 when she understood taking on the role of a big sister. Now, with these two following their own paths, and another sister to protect, she knew the swell of pride inside her heart was a good sign.

An image popped into her head - Nicole wearing a princess dress, sipping tea whilst holding a sword in the other hand, fending away the bad guys. Margo laughed inwardly, knowing their lives would become another level of crazy.

Everyone was offered a cuddle with the baby, including Dr Nefario, who became hesitant at first. He seemed comfortable with children, but he wasn’t reliant in himself. “In my days I mostly held weapons. Not, uh,” Nefario gestured to the sleeping baby. Her hair reminded him when Gru planned heists with him, sporting a head full of jet-black hair.

Finding courage to hold Gru’s newborn, Nefario’s stomach knotted up once he held the bundle. This action took responsibility. But, becoming awed by Nicole’s resemblance of her parents, he chuckled, “What a lovely little fellow you are.”

Gru rolled his eyes, “Nefario, she’s a girl.”

“Ah, yes. I knew that.”

Watching Nefario cuddle Nicole, Gru almost didn’t notice his mother’s hand resting on his shoulder. She said nothing. Instead, they both stared at his baby, forgetting about the traumas that constructed his past. This sudden comfort given from his own mother seemed like a gift. Ever since he was a young boy, Gru wished for nothing more but some attention from his mother. In that moment, he could feel her eyes focusing on his new life. Admiring it.

Checking that nobody could hear her, Marlena whispered, “I’m so proud of you, son.”

For a second time, Gru’s heart sang upon hearing his mother’s words. That’s all he ever wanted. Gratitude. Knowing that his own mother gave him pride on the actions he did. He wanted to reply, until she cut him off with a simple, “She doesn’t even look that ugly, judging by your looks!”

Unfortunately, there _had_ to be a hidden insult. Gru wavered her comment, “Mom, listen. I have another daughter, and that’s all I care about right now. Your insults don’t bother me anymore.”

Marlena’s eyes widened almost to the size of plates. Her son wasn’t the argumentative type when it revolved around their conversations, but watching him stand tall before his family was a major transformation. Something that made her…proud. Her palms held his own hand, squeezing tight, “I guess you really are a better parent than me.”

Something inside him urged to do it. No matter how hard Gru fought with himself, he couldn’t let this feeling go. Despite her awkward reaction, Gru wrapped his arms around his mother’s shoulders and hugged her tight. The words burned in his throat, but he managed to force out, “Love you, Mom.”

Marlena flinched at his touch, until she patted his back and mumbled, “I love you too, son.”

Gru sat down beside his wife, sighing from the fuzziness inside his head. Leaning into her form, careful not to crush her, he closed his eyes. Why was he feeling so groggy? Maybe the room’s temperature was too much.

“You’ve never smiled this much around everyone before,” Lucy kissed him on the cheek, “It’s cute.”

Hearing this made Gru’s cheeks ache. Maybe it wasn’t grogginess, but the unique feeling of joy. Where did that despicable person disappear? A beautiful sight couldn’t be defined by anything else other than his family, laughing and loving the new member of the family together. His mother took responsibility of Nicole, tickling her neck and chatting with his brother. Even though Dru wouldn’t shut up about his love for their mother, Gru took an exception to prefer his admiration for Marlena other than hate.

Their daughters happened to steal the spotlight, however. They shared a group hug with Lucy, a sight too heartwarming even for himself. Watching his wife kiss and love their daughters, knowing she was the bravest mom in the entire universe, gave Gru excuses to kiss her face repeatedly. Lucy giggled so hard that her ribs ached, so he changed the subject.

“I forgot to give you this,” Gru reached into his pocket, fishing out a delicate bracelet. Not just an ordinary piece from a store - a unique creation. He placed the object into her palm, waiting patiently for her reaction.

Lucy wasted no time gasping at the beautiful piece of jewellery resting in her hand. Two platinum bands curled around each other - one painted black and grey, the other white and pink - forming the base of the bracelet. Their scarf colours. The charms, however, were the aspects that made Lucy’s eyes sparkle. Each charm resembled their family’s favourite object.

A freeze ray, cupcake, book, ninja star, and a unicorn. One hook had been left untouched, which Gru reserved for their baby’s special feature.

Gru assisted Lucy putting it around her wrist, realising just how beautiful it appeared on her. Lucy grinned, “Gru, this is the most beautiful thing…”

“Me and the girls made it, because I want you to know that you have the best family to support you. The girls love you, and so do I.” Gru cupped her cheek, just so he could kiss her forehead and watch her eyelids slowly close.

“I love you too, so much that I can’t even,” Lucy outstretched her arms, attempting to enlarge the gap between her hands. She giggled, “my arms aren’t long enough to make a gap big enough to show it.”

Instead of chuckling, Gru nuzzled her soft hair and hugged her tight. “Your parents would be so proud of you, and I bet they’re looking down at you right now knowing that you’re so brave, even if you think otherwise.”

Her gaze switched between her husband and the bracelet. Maybe a nervous laugh would hold in those tears, but once Gru stared at her, Lucy cuddled his arm and chuckled, “Stop making me cry, silly.”

Noticing her eyes glistened from tears once again, Gru pulled her into his frame and relaxed.His words weren’t just an enlightenment. They were _real._ Gru cherished her secret about her parents; besides him and the girls, they were Lucy’s main inspiration. Honouring her parents was a prioritised thought as she completed her days. They loved her, and if they weren’t called to that dangerous mission on Christmas Eve, they would love her three daughters too.

“Whatever you want, I’ll do for you,” Gru stroked her palm, kissing her smooth skin. “After all this, you deserve it.”

Lucy hunched her shoulders, snuggling into her husband, “Can we just…sleep?”

Gru accepted her request, yawning on cue. After all, everyone wouldn’t mind retiring seeing that it was midnight. Once his mother, Nefario, and Dru left the room, Gru and Lucy cuddled all their daughters together. All four of them. Listening to their gentle snores, he found another tear escaping from his eye. Nothing would ruin this special moment with his perfect family.


End file.
